


From any distance

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amadeo is missing Marius and decides to take matters into his own hands. Marius surprises him when he gets home with deja vu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From any distance

Amadeo hadn't been able to get his master out of his thoughts. Three days had been the verdict of how long he'd be gone and two had already passed. He was going mad, his own desires going back to his Lord. He didn't want to find someone else to court, so he finally decided to take care of those desires on his own.  
Laying in the masters bed completely naked he relaxed, allowing the tension to leave all the muscles before picturing Marius coming in to see him. He knew the magician well enough to know he'd come over, greeting his pupil with gentle kisses. The oil he'd decided to use for this escapade was scented and reminded him of the Master greatly. He gently rubbed his own length with it, feeling himself getting harder. Marius would keep kissing him as he stripped away his own clothes, feeling his young companion underneath him.  
The brothels had taught him many tricks and his favorite was gently nibbling his masters nipples, suckling one while teasing the other between his fingers. Marius would give a silent moan of pleasure. He would kiss Amadeo on his shoulders before trailing kisses down to his abdomen and groin.   
He sighed, his rhythm speeding slightly. Marius would push his legs up gently, making more space for himself. He'd kissed down one leg while gently rubbing the auburn teen, caressing his cock and testicles. Once they were both fully hard his Master would bring about the magic in his blood, slicking two fingers with it before inserting them in the tight ring of his lovers ass.  
He'd placed an ample amount of the oil on his hands, allowing it to dribble down. Rubbing the oil further down till he felt his own pucker, he gently slipped his fingers inside. The warmth the oil caused shocked him pleasantly, bringing on the fantasy more intensely. Marius would slowly thrust those two fingers, loosening up his pupil while kissing down the other leg. He'd wait for the signs that the initial pain had subsided before penetrating Amadeo with his own hard length. Their bodies would meld together, the heat from his master slowly dissipating until he was the marble god yet again from his gentle exertions with his apprentice.  
Amadeo bit his lower lip, remembering how Marius had kissed him before biting gently into his neck. The strings of his heart would be pulled in the rhythm of their love until they'd both spent themselves, lying exhausted in each others arms.He drew out this part of the fantasy, giving a silent cry when he did finally gush forth his own seed. Amadeo stayed motionless for a few minutes, feeling the ease that sex brought after. He missed Marius and was hoping his master wouldn't be any later than predicted. He'd cleaned himself in the bath before getting dressed and heading out with the older boys.  
\-------------------  
As the fires and candles were lit the next night Amadeo slept. He didn't wake when Marius came into the room until he felt the gentle caress of his master and the kisses. He'd wrapped his arms around Marius's neck, happy to see he'd finally come back from his travels. Marius placed more kisses on his face and neck,flowing down to his chest before he slipped out of his own clothes to straddle his apprentice. Amadeo couldn't help but feel amazement at how similar to his fantasy it was. As their courting went on until they were both lying together from the sex and exhaustion he caught his Master under him, gazing into those beautiful blue orbs. " I have a confession to make. I pictured all of this earlier.." He watched the Magician's reaction. Marius raised an eyebrow "Oh?" "It happened exactly the same way, all the way down to, well, everything." The smile he got from Marius caused him to raise his own eyebrow. "You wouldn't of known about that from so far away, would you sir?" Marius leaned in and gently kissed his companions soft lips before whispering. "Let's just say your mind reaches me from any distance."


End file.
